Conventional automatic transmissions include a torque converter that receives torque from an engine and planetary gearsets that receive torque from the torque converter. The planetary gearsets provide various gear ratios of torque and thus, various drive speeds. Transmissions also typically include fluid pressure-operated, multi-plate drive or brake clutches and/or brake bands that are connected to the individual elements of the planetary gearsets to allow shifts between the various gear ratios. In addition, automatic transmissions may also include one-way clutches (i.e., overrunning clutches) that cooperate with the multi-plate clutches to optimize power shift control. Moreover, typical transmissions include a controller for selectively applying and releasing elements to shift the gears.
An example of an advanced, modular six-speed transmission is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0312022, assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference. The transmission disclosed in Publication 2008/0312022 improved vehicle performance and fuel economy with a less complex and low cost solution compared to other transmissions known in the art at that time. The present inventors, however, have realized that an improved transmission is desirable to further improve vehicle performance and increase fuel economy.